Aftermath
by Bent thumb productions
Summary: after Alpha and Omega 2 (my other story), Adam is welcomed into the pack, but he is still troubled and has difficulties letting go of his past, this is a day in his life ONESHOT


AN: this is set 2 days after the ending of my alpha and omega 2 story,  
I just felt like making this timeline with Adam's age in dog years (don't care, skip ahead)

Great jasper fire= 14  
Joining the new pack= 17  
Gets Married= 18  
Sara is born= 19  
Sara dies= 23  
Alpha and omega 1= 26  
Reunited with Humphrey= 27

ADAM'S POV  
Early morning  
I woke up again, screaming and sweating like an animal (no pun intended), I've had nightmares almost every night since Sara died, but this is the first time the nightmare ended when I woke up, I had a home and a pack now, I'm not alone anymore.

I got up and walked out of the den, it was actually Kate and Humphrey's, i was den-sitting for them during their honeymoon, my actual den was close, it was pretty small, but I didn't mind, as long as I had a place to sleep,  
I started walking towards the leaders den to see Winston, it was Garth and Lilly's now, but he went there to help them as they're still new to the job, he needed to talk to me about something important, I swear to dog if he asks me to become a pack leader again.

"Hi" I turned my head and saw a female wolf, she had black fur and blue eyes,  
"Hey" I replied,  
"I've never seen you around here before" she said,  
"I just got here 2 days ago, I'm-"  
"Suzy, don't talk to him, he's that crazy wolf" one of her friends said as they began to walk away, I'd barely got here and there were a bunch of rumours about me, like, being a lone wolf for a year combined made me crazy, that I killed a few lost wolves when they intruded on my territory, and of course there was the one where I got my tail shot off, mostly true, I still had about half of it, everyone kept their distances from me, either because of the rumours, my tail, or both, I'd rather be alone anyway.

I reached the den and entered,  
Winston and Garth were there, probably talking about some boring leadership stuff,  
"Adam, it's great to see you accepted my offer" said Winston,  
"Yeah, I wasn't very busy anyway" I replied,  
"Garth, we have something important to discuss, go check on Lilly" Winston commanded,  
"Yes sir" Garth said walking past me, my focus returned to Winston,  
"What did you want to see me for?" I asked,  
"Humphrey and Lilly have expressed some disinterest in being full time pack leaders,and since they're omegas, I'm allowing them to give up some of their responsibilities, to fill this gap, we may need more leadership",  
"Not happening" I said,  
"I need another pack leader" Winston said,  
"Do you really need another one?, you already have Kate and Garth on full leadership duty, that's 2, and even if Humphrey and Lilly are only performing half of their duties, that makes 3, do you really need another one?" I asked,  
"Maybe not, but you need to do something" Winston stated,  
"I'm not really an alpha or an omega, and I don't have much qualifications" I explained,  
"Well, from the rumours I've heard, you've been a lone wolf for 1 year out of 4" he said,  
"That's the only one that's true" I confirmed,  
"That means you must have some serious hunting skills, after all you've been through, you could outrank any of my alphas, perhaps I could offer you a position in the hunting group" Winston suggested,  
"I'd rather do nothing, but if I have to do something, I could give it a shot" I replied,  
"Excellent, you can start today" Winston said.

Afternoon

Winston had led me towards the valley where the caribou often grazed, a perfect place for hunting, I saw my team in front of me, I recognised a few of them, hutch, candu, the rest were new faces,  
"Hutch, Candu, Jared, Ryan, this is your new squad member, Adam" Winston announced,  
"Where've you been all these years?" Hutch asked,  
"A lot of places, I'd rather not talk about it" I answered,  
"Adam has shown potential, not only did he save us all a few days ago, he also has more experience hunting than the rest of you combined, so you must follow his orders, understood?" Winston asked,  
"Understood" the other hunters replied in unison,  
"Wait, you never said I was gonna be their leader" I said, deeply annoyed,  
"This is a good thing for you Adam,you may prefer to hunt alone, but I can assure you they can be a great asset" Winston replied,  
"And between you and me, no one else is qualified" he whispered to me, before leaving,  
"Okay, so what's the plan for today?" I asked my team,  
"We've been tracking a large herd recently, they're heading south, we could feed the pack for a while if you plan this out right" Candu said,  
"Okay" I confirmed, we were soon on our way to the herd's last known location, we got there and saw the herd in question resting, there were a few lookouts, but I had a plan,  
"Who here can kill Caribou without making a noise?" I asked,  
"I've heard I'm good at that" Jared answered,  
"Good, anyone else?" I questioned,  
"I'm not as good as Jared, but I can do it" Hutch answered,  
"Good, there are three lookouts, so the three of us will simultaneously take them out, after that, we'll all attack them together in their sleep, who knows how much food we can get if all goes according to plan" I concluded, I'd rather be alone to do this, but their help means I can at least pull this off much quicker,  
Everyone got into position, Jared and Hutch waited for me to throw some grass in the air, this was the signal for us to take out the lookouts, while Candu and Ryan's signal was to throw dirt in the air, I ripped some of the grass around me out of the ground and threw it into the air, within seconds, all three of us had our teeth sunken into the windpipe of the caribou, this way they couldn't make a noise,  
Once all the lookouts were gone, I threw a paw full of dirt into the sky,  
"This is gonna be fun" Candu whispered, he was just as crazy as I remembered,  
We dropped the stealth and began biting into the necks of the nearest caribou, killing as many as we could as quickly as possible, by the time the caribou had noticed and ran off, we had months worth of caribou for the whole pack,  
We had many more alphas and even a few omegas hauling the caribou back to the food stash,  
"You know, I had my doubts about you, leading the hunting party your first day, but you have a bright future ahead of you" said Jared,  
"Yeah, not bad at all" added Ryan,  
It seems I might be a decent team player after all, I'm getting more reasons to live everyday, of course there's my family, as Humphrey calls it, I have a fulfilling job where my co-workers don't bombard me with questions and don't believe the rumours, all I need to have a happy life is out of my reach forever.

Night  
Great job Adam, you thought about Sara, and are now depressed again, you're gonna spend another 9 months in angst,  
In my defence, I can't and will never completely forget about her,  
I couldn't spend the night arguing with myself, I was already on my way back to my den,  
On the way, I got a peak of howling rock, it reminded me of a similar one in my own pack, I taught Sara how to howl there.

Flashback  
I stood alongside my daughter, Sara, we were at our pack's howling area,  
"Daddy, do I really have to learn how to howl?" Sara asked,  
"You sure do, you'll thank me when years from now, you can go to moonlight howls without killing birds, also, it might just get more boys to like you" I joked,  
"Dad!" She replied, quite irritated,  
"I'm just kidding" I answered, I leaned my head back and howled at the moon,  
"Now you try" I told her, she tried to howl but wasn't doing too well,  
"I'm terrible" she pouted,  
"Better than I was the first time I tried" I said trying to cheer her up.

Present day  
I continued starting at the rock, it reminded me of Sara even more, I began to walk up the rock to the top, usually reserved for pack leaders, but everyone was asleep now anyway, besides, Garth and Lilly wouldn't mind,  
The moon was not full, it was surprising, we'd spent the last few nights with a full moon, which was very rare, all I could think about while staring at the night sky was not just Sara, but also her mother and my parents, I've lost more than I can ever hope to recover, I then howled, expressing a life of anger, torment and loss, I hadn't howled in almost two years, the last time I had howled was with Sara's mother, I might have been a little rusty, I didn't care about how I sounded, it was my requiem to everyone i've ever lost, perhaps now, I can finally have peace.  
On my way down, I heard a voice,  
"You're pretty good" I saw a familiar face, she had tried to talk to me today, but her friends kept her away from him, possibly in fear of him killing her,  
"Thanks" I replied, I wasn't really in the mood for a chat, I had to sleep,  
I arrived in Kate and Humphrey's den, got comfortable, and faded away to another nightmare, or so I expected.

DREAM  
Flashback  
I heard my young daughter howl again as we stood atop our howling rock, she had improved vastly over the past few days, I never thought of myself as a good teacher, she was probably just born a better howler than me,  
"Was that good daddy?" She asked,  
"It was beautiful, if only your mother were here" I replied,  
"I wish I could've met her at least once" she began to cry,  
"All you need to know about your mother, is that she loved you more than anything in the whole world" I said comforting her,  
"More than she loved you?" She asked,  
"Probably" I answered, I'd been told only a few weeks ago about how she had died, I was told at first that there was nothing they could've done and that she was dead from the start, but her father finally cracked and told me that when they discovered something was wrong with her, they gave her a choice, they could find a way to kill Sara before she gave birth,saving my mate's life, or they could've done nothing and let Sara be born, killing my mate in the process, she decided that our daughter was more important to her than her own life,  
If they gave me the choice, I probably wouldn't have done the same thing, we could've had another pup, looking back on it, I would've wanted her to make the choice and I would've been fine with whatever choice she made, if I chose to save her, she'd never forgive me, and I could never let the love of my life die.

Outside of this dream, I was smiling, I finally got a good nights sleep, after howling, I got to think about my happier moments with my daughter and the rest of my family, the nightmares were probably far from other though, but for this one moment, I was truly happy.  
AN: my second completed story (even if it is a one-shot), I have a few questions for if you want to review  
(my) alpha and omega 2 out of 10  
2. Rate Adam as a character out of 10  
3. Should I make more alpha and omega stories?  
4. Can you guess what most of Adam's backstory and some of alpha and omega 2 was inspired by? (Pretty much unanswerable unless you play video games, but here's a hint for the gamers: 42 perfect scores and likely game of the year 2013)  
See ya.


End file.
